The present specification generally relates to image sensor arrays, and particularly to a contoured-surface cover plate for such image sensor arrays.
When a sensor array is mounted on an image sensor assembly such as a digital camera system, the sensor array is sealed for protection by bonding a cover plate on the assembly over the sensor array. Often, the cover plate is a flat piece of transparent material, such as glass, plastic or plexiglass, which provides protection only from the environment. The cover plate offers little in terms of optical enhancement.
On the other hand, competition for cheap camera systems is driving demand for high quality optics at a low price. However, such high quality optics are difficult to design and fabricate without the use of multiple lensing elements. Therefore, the use of multiple lensing elements often drives the price up. In addition, the lensing elements, once fabricated, must be mounted and aligned to the camera system at fairly tight tolerances in positioning, focus, and attitude. This also adds to the overall cost of the camera system.